


Having Fun

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, this is just cute platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You are friends with the members of Queen. They ask you to be part of the I Want to Break Free video, which makes you quite nervous.(This was a request on my Tumblr blog.)





	Having Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.

Tuesday evening is not the time guests usually came to your apartment. You weren’t expecting anyone, so you were utterly confused when the doorbell rang. As you walked out to the hallway to check who it was, you heard two familiar voices talking outside.  
“I hope she will say yes,” you heard Roger say.  
“Don’t worry, darling, she will,” Freddie replied.  
You opened up the door.  
“Hi there,” you smiled at the two of them.  
“Hello,” Roger replied. “Can we come in? We need to talk to you about something.”  
“Sure,” you answered, stepping aside, so that they could walk in.  
“So,” you began as all three of you walked into the living room. “What is it you want to talk to me about?”  
“It’s a music video,” Freddie said, sitting down on your couch.  
“A music video?”  
“Yes,” Roger nodded. “We are going to shoot a video for I Want to Break Free soon, and we want you to be part of it.”  
“Really?” you asked excitedly. Sure, you’ve been friends with the boys for years now, and you sometimes helped them out with their music, but they have never asked you anything like this before.  
“Yeah, we have an idea and we need a five people for it,” Freddie explained. “Brian suggested you for the fifth one and we all agreed.”  
“That’s wonderful,” you grinned.  
“Does that mean you’re in?” Roger asked.  
“Yes, of course!”  
“But we haven’t even told you what your role would be,” Freddie said.  
“It doesn’t matter,” you shook your head. “I’m always happy to help you.”

* * *

As soon as you arrived on set and changed into your costume, you began to feel nervous. Not because you had to dress up as Freddie’s husband – that part seemed fun – but because you weren’t an actress at all. You’ve never had to do anything like this before. You couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that the boys have been on stage and in music videos for more than a decade now, and you were a total beginner. What if you turned out to be awful?  
By the time the cameras started rolling, you were more nervous than you’ve ever been and it started to show. You were supposed to give Freddie a quick peck on the lips then spank his butt lightly, but you kept messing it up. The fourth take was the worst. You leaned up to give Freddie the kiss but you somehow ended up bumping your heads together instead. Then you tripped on your own feet and almost fell to the floor. Luckily, Freddie caught you in his arms, but he lost balance, and you ended up on the floor with him on top of you.  
“Are you alright?” he asked, worried.  
“Yes, but your boobs are stabbing me, Freddie” you joked. You both giggled, then Freddie climbed off of you, allowing you to sit up.  
“I can see how nervous you are,” Freddie said, sitting down next to you. “Are you sure you want to do this? Because you don’t have to.”  
“No, I’m sure,” you said. “It’s just… I’m scared that everyone thinks I’m an amateur,” you blurted out.  
“You don’t need to worry about that,” Freddie reassured you, reaching out and stroking your back. “Just pretend that the cameras aren’t here. We’re just having fun, just the five of us, as always. I know you can do it.”  
“Thank you, Freddie. I’m glad you’re my friend.”  
“Me, too,” Freddie said. “What do you say we take a break?”  
“That would be great,” you nodded.  
You both got up and walked over to Deaky, who was already sitting on the couch. Freddie sat down next to him and you sat down in the armchair close to them. Brian and Roger came over as well, sitting on the floor next to you.  
“We’re almost done,” Brian said with relief in his voice.  
“Yeah, I can’t wait to be finished,” Roger agreed. “This has been an exhausting day.  
“I’m sorry,” you interrupted them, looking at Roger anxiously.  
“Why?” he asked, looking at you confused.  
“I keep slowing you down. If it weren’t for me, you’d already be finished.”  
“If it weren’t for you, this video wouldn’t be what it is,” Brian said, smiling at you. “Don’t worry, you’re not slowing us down.”  
“But I keep screwing up my part.”  
“And we keep screwing up our parts,” Deaky chimed in. “We’re not perfect either.”  
“That’s good to hear,” you smiled, starting to feel better.  
“What do you say we all go over to my place after we’re finished here?” Freddie asked. “We could order Chinese food.”  
“That sounds great,” you nodded.  
“Okay,” Brian agreed as well. “But I have to call my wife to let her know I’ll stay out late tonight. I don’t want her to worry about me”  
“Call her, then we’ll continue shooting,” Freddie suggested.  
“Okay,” Brian agreed.

* * *

“I told you you could do it!” Freddie smiled at you as you were walking over to his house. “You just needed some encouragement.”  
“You were right,” you agreed.  
“I can’t wait for this music video to be out,” Roger said. “I think we all did a great job.”  
“Yeah, dressing up in drag was a good idea,” Brian agreed. “And it all went pretty smooth. No one started a fight over some tiny detail and no one was injured while we were shooting. That’s definitely a bonus.”  
You all laughed at that. It was true, sometimes things got quite heated when the boys couldn’t agree on something.  
“Thank you for helping us out,” Freddie said as you arrived and walked in his front door.  
“Any time,” you smiled at him. “I actually enjoyed it.”  
“You should be in our next music video as well,” John suggested.  
“I’d be glad to,” you said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you like this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
